paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kasey Unites With Her Parents Again
Characters Ryder Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Kasey Saphire Hunter ( Kasey's Dad ) Shadow Kasey Vehicles That Appeares In This Story * The Air Patroller * The Mission Crusier * Kasey's Tracking Skie Cycle * Ryder's SkateBoard * Chase's 3 Wheeler Police Crusier Story [ It Is A Sunny Clear Day In Adventure Bay ]- ( All The Pups Are in the Lookout, doing a Pup,Pup Bogie Tornement, it is Kasey V.S Chase ): Rubble,Skye,Zuma: Go Chase Ryder,Marshall,Rocky: Go Kasey Skye: .. Wow I can't believe it's been 30 minutes and none of them have messed up Zuma: ( Whispering ) - Shhh they need to Conetrate Kasey: ... Feel like Giving up Chase ? Chase: Nope ... You ? Kasey: I Never Give up ... Unless if it Invovles Thunder storms Or My Sister ... [ Screen Slides - At The Wolf Den In The Woods ] - Saphire: Hunter Sweetie, I'm going to look for Kasey Hunter: Saphire, you know we'll find our 2 Puppies ... That Earthquake a long time ago was pretty Harsh Saphire: I Know but I Know Kasey, she's a strong and a tough puppy Hunter: ( Giggles ) - until it comes to Storms Saphire: ( Giggle ) - Yeah, ( Sighs ), I wish we should've been more Protective of them Hunter: (* Rolls His Eyes *) - We'll I Know Shadow Is alive, because I Heard she's trying to take over Adventure Bay ( Mad Sigh ), that pup of our's Saphire: Yeah, but She'll learn Let's go look for Kasey Hunter: Ok [ Screen Slides ] - Saphire And Hunter Is Looking Around Adventure Bay - Saphire: ... ( Sad Sigh ), maybe your Right Hunter ... Maybe she's gone, it has been quiet time since the Earthquake Mr.Porter: * Walks Up To Saphire And Hunter * - Who are you looking for ? Hunter: A Grayish-Wolf Husky Pup Named Kasey Mr.Porter: Oh yeah Kasey, She's Part Of The PAW Patrol Rescue Team, ( Points Up At The Lookout ): She's In that Lookout Saphire + Hunter: ThankYou So Much, (* Stats Walking Towards The Lookout *) [ Screen Change - PAW Patrol PAW Logo ] - * Saphire And Hunter Is At The Lookout * Saphire + Hunter: Wow Hunter: What a Cool Lookout Tower ... I Can't believe Our Daughter Is In A Rescue Team Saphire: Yeah, I'm so proud of her ... (* Goes to knock at the door but Pauses *) ... Hunter: What's wrong Sweetie ? Saphire: Nothing, I'm just excited and proud to see Kasey again, (* Knocks On The Door *) Ryder: I Got It !, (* Answers the Door *): Hello ? Hunter: Hi Ryder: Oh Hello, How may I Help You ? Saphire: We're to see Kasey Brown .. Ryder: Ok, (* Looks At Kasey *): Kasey Kasey: Yes Ryder ? Ryder: You got 2 dogs who wants to See you Kasey: Oh Ok, (* Walks Over To The Door to see 2 dogs Smiling at Her *) Saphire: Kasey ( Smies ) Kasey: Wait .... Mom ? .... Dad ? .... Is That You ? Hunter: Yes Kasey: ( Gasp In Happyniess ) - (* Hugs Her Mom And Dad *) - ( Sobbing in Happyniess ): I Thought I Would Never see you guys Again Saphire: Us to ... (* Looks at Kasey and Smiles At Her *): Look at you .. You've grown up so much since the Last time we seen you before that Earthquake Kasey: Yeah, * Sniffles * - Yeah, I bought I Would Never get to see you again ... I Though You Guys Got Killed *Sniffles * Ryder: Wait, Theses Are your Parents !? (* Faints *) Hunter: ... Is He Ok ? Kasey: Yeah ... He's Ok .. He's just 10 .. He's just a Kid Saphire: Yeah I Can See that Ryder: (* Revives *): I'm Ok ! Saphire, Hunter, Kasey: ( Little Giggle ) Kasey: Oh Ryder Ryder: ( Little Chuckle ) ... (* Blushes *) Saphire: Wow, your a part of a Rescue Team Hunter: Called The PAW Patrol Kasey: Yeah, I'm the Tracking and the Technolagy Pup Saphire: Wow Hunter: Impressive Kasey: Yep, we Have our own Vehicles, We have 2 Mobile Lookouts Called The Air patroller and the PAW Patroller, and also we're also the Mission PAW Sometimes Saphire: Wow Awesome Hunter: Cool ... What's The Mission PAW ? Ryder: The Mission PAW Is when we're Spies Kasey: Oh Yeah, and When we're the Mission PAW We have a Vehicle Named the Mission Crusier Hunter + Saphire: Nice Kasey: ( In Excitement ): And I have a Radar Scannet that can look though Walls, and I Have a Tracking Skie Cycle Hunter + Saphire: Wow ... Your Lucky Kasey: ( Little Giggle ) - yeah, I'm just so excited your here, I Can tell you all the Exciting Adventures We went on Hunter: Well that's why this City is Called Adventure Bay Ryder,Kasey,Hunter,Saphire: ( Laughs ) ( W.I.P - Will Finish Soon )